


without a doubt, sorry about making out with your friends

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Underage Drinking, because the prompt, but it might be alittle bit, but it might come out that way, i dont want it to be means toward malia at all, okay i dont wanna say ant-stalia, so read at your own risk, the boys are at this party and dont really know anyone, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my friend bet me that i wouldn’t make out with the next person that stepped through that door. now i seriously regret it because you are soooo much cuter than your friend. is it weird for me to flirt with you when i just had my tongue down their throat?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a doubt, sorry about making out with your friends

**Author's Note:**

> its in the tags but i'll say it here too. It might be kinda anti-stalia due to the prompt, but i like malia so I'm gonna try and make it as nice as possible (if you can with this haha) also thought it would be weird to make it Allison because they're like brother and sister to me.
> 
> AU from this post: http://andquitefrankly.tumblr.com/post/138262919325/not-so-cute-meet-cutes

"This party is kinda lame." Stiles complained. He didn't know why, usually when Stilinski went to a party he had some random girl kissing on him, which surprised him every time. This party was so far a dud, even though the music was flowing, people were dancing, and drinks were everywhere. He just felt as if the good luck had died out for him. No more random hotties to make out with. He used all his karmic good power.

"You're being dramatic." His friend Scott said as Stiles whined his practically non-existent problem to him.

"Says the guy with the hot girlfriend." Scott rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Fine, I dare you to make out with the next girl who comes into the party." Stiles scoffed, yeah okay. "If you can't do it then..." Scott lifted his hands.

Stiles laughed. "I-I can do it. I don't even care what she looks like either!" So he waited for the next girl to walk in and she was actually really cute. He walked up to her and she smiled at him instantly.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said with a huge grin.

"Would you like to make out?" The words fell out of his mouth and he was kind of embarrassed but kept it in check.

And without any warning she kissed him, and he deepened it. They were in full on make out in no time. They pulled away after someone cleared their throat. "That was nice." He said to her, shot a glance at Scott, then looked to the person who cleared their throat. His breath was immediately stolen from his body. _Oh dear God in Heaven above, if you can hear me let me rewind time and say I'll make out with the second girl who walks in because she is a goddess._ Stiles thought this and finally had to let air re-enter his body.

"Nice to meet you." The girl he made out with said and he choked out some response while never taking his eyes of the strawberry blonde girl.

"I'm Stiles." He said to her suddenly, before she had the chance to walk past him. She gave him a slight glare and took his hand he didn't even know he had out.

"Lydia Martin." She said the motioned towards the brunette. "The girl you just had your tongue inside of is my friend Malia." 

"I-I can explain." He stuttered after her.

"No need." She said already too far for him to reply.

Damn that Scott McCall. This is all his fault. Stiles marched over to the friend in question and saw his girlfriend Kira hanging off of him. "Scott! That was a terrible dare!" He said and Scott looked at him questioningly. He did get to make out with a hot girl, what is he wanting to whine about now?

"How so?" He responded simply.

"After I made out with that girl a goddess came in after her. And they're friends! How do I try to flirt with this super hot girl if I just ate her friends face?" Stiles looked around for said goddess.

Kira scrunched up her face. "I hope you don't make out like that. You'd be a pretty bad kisser."

"What?" Stiles said.

"Don't attempt to eat peoples faces." She responded then looked at Scott. "I, uh, need a drink and well, to be somewhere else." She walked off.

"Dude, just explain the situation." Scott said and Stiles looked at him like he was stupid.

"What girl is going to get over that? It was a dumb situation."

"You have to try." Stiles liked that sentence.

"For once, you're right." And he left Scott with that.

"For once? Try all the time." Scott mumbled to himself and went to find Kira.

Stiles found Lydia and slid up next to her. She was standing alone and sipping on her drink. "Hey, um, I want to apologize."

"For what? You did nothing to me."

"I mean yeah, I am sorry to Malia if I bothered her in anyway, but I meant to you because honestly I am really into you."

She lifted her eyebrows in shock. "Wow. You're a piece of work, Stiles. You make out with my friend and immediately hit on me?" She laughed. "Not interested." And walked away.

Stiles did feel kind of douche-y. Was he a douche bag? He never thought so but this moment in time made him question everything. He lost all hope at trying to get to know Lydia, and he wasn't interested in Malia. Honestly, after seeing her he didn't care about anyone at this party. Did that make him douche-y? Man he had to reevaluate all his life choices now.

Well he tried to avoid both the girls, not wanting to upset either further. He went outside after a while just to get some air. Surprisingly no one was out front so he sat on the porch and looked up at the stars. They were surprisingly bright. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear another person come out.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Oh, uh, sorry go ahead." He didn't take his eyes off the stars, and scooted over.

"What's so interesting?" The voice asked and he kind of recognized it.

He shook his head and glanced at the disembodied voice (now bodied) it was her. "I don't know just sometimes when you're drunk the stars just seem so much better. So much brighter. I don't know." He finished up feeling kind of dumb.

"No. I know what you mean. Its like when you're high and food tastes so amazing."

"Exactly." He laughed a little. "I thought I was going to sound stupid. Alcohol has a way of making people who can usually articulate perfect sentences sound like a fool."

"You managed to succeed just then."

"Thank you. It took a lot of effort." They laughed a little and he felt a little awkward. "So yeah I want to apologize again." He said and wanted to kick himself for even bringing it up. They were having an okay time.

She was quiet for a moment, looking up at the stars as well. "Stiles, I don't know you and you don't know me, but for some reason I get that vibe from you like you don't do this a lot."

"I don't!" He insisted.

"I would feel really stupid if I did this sober."

"You will feel really stupid tomorrow but I promise I'll make up for it."

"What?" She asked confused about where the conversation was going.

"Oh, I thought you were going to kiss me, and if you did I would ask for your number and would call in the morning and bring coffee and donuts."

"Coffee and donuts just for kissing you?" She smirked and suddenly he noticed how close they were. They weren't like this when they first sat down. Their knees didn't touch before a now they did. They were so close.

"Plus more, if you'd like."

"I'd like to get to know you more."

"It would be a genuine pleasure getting to know you Lydia Martin." He replied.

And they shared a kiss. Not making out, no tongues, but a nice simple peck. They exchanged numbers and sat out side longer. They began talking and, of course, pointing out constellations they can find. Lydia got to know Stiles a lot better, but just surface stuff. Stuff you learn at a party, even if you are the only two outside.

And Stiles got to learn about his strawberry blonde goddess. He refrained from saying the word goddess out loud, but he commented on her hair.

Scott stumbled outside at one point, "Ready to go Stilinski?" He slurred. It was surprising because Scott almost never got drunk.

"Lucky thing I quit drinking-" He glanced at his phone, "Holy shit four hours ago." He looked at Lydia, "time flies when you have good company." He kissed her cheek then slung one of Scotts arms over his shoulder.

"M'good!" He mumbled and tried to pull away.

Kira giggled a little bit, but was way more sober than him. "You are not. Let Stiles take you to the car." She noticed Lydia. "Oh my gosh, hi. You must be the goddess." She said drunkenly.

"Excuse me?" Lydia said and Stiles wanted to sprint down these three porch steps with Scott, but he took his time, barely making his way to the third step.

"Stiles said he met a goddess today." She nodded. "I see it." Kira noticed Stiles made it off the steps. "Oh I better go. Nice to meet you." She hurried after the boys.

"We...didn't meet?" Lydia said as she watched the girl help Stiles load the other guy into the car.

Stiles got Scott strapped in and helped Kira into the backseat then went back to the porch. "Hey Lyds-" he tested out the nickname, she didn't seem to oppose, "I'm sorry about this they're not usually like this. I'm so glad I met you tonight. You're amazing. I'll text you tomorrow. Don't forget-coffee and donuts." They shared a small kiss and he went back to his Jeep.

The next day he did as he promised he texted her as soon as he woke up and asked her what kind of coffee she liked. They met at her house. He didn't plan on hanging out with her all day, but when they got to talking and hanging around each other they just didn't want the other to leave and so he was there from 9 AM until 9 PM and he still wasn't wanting to leave her house. They shared small pecks in between goodbyes when he finally had the strength to pry himself away and head to his Jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I feel like everyone is a little...OOC. Sorry about that.


End file.
